powerpuffpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Attack of the Gangreen Gang
Summary Part 1: The day when Professor and the girls are having a dinner outside is wonderful to eat once in a while. Then, the Gangreen Gang show up in the restaurant. The girls and Professor expect them if they were a monster. Since they didn't do anything harm it would not say they were a monster. Meanwhile, having serving them, Ace has a plan to put some misery in the restaurant so that they would have free food to eat instead pay for nice way. Blossom saw what actual happen and reported what they did. The Manager pleased them to leave the restaurant so that they would not interrupt other customer. But then, nothing will force them to leave instead they fight back. This is the time that the girls will transform. The girls challenge them in battle. Before they start, the Gangreen Gang introduce themselves first. Bubbles misunderstanding there team name that they are initially getting mad of. The fight are now start. Nothing comprehensions that can beat the girls because they are no match in there strength. Not fair square. The Gangreen Gang brought in the lab to change but the reading system don't read that means according to Professor they were originally a monster. Buttercup make a comment that they should just send in outside the world, Professor note that they wouldn't be like that instead he ask Peach to smell them if they create any circumstance . He will notice immediately and send the girls. Now, everything are fine the girls put them in dark alley. When the Gang has consciousness, they notice the girls standing beside them. The girls note that they should not made anymore prank against the city if they don't want anymore pain on them. In the next morning, the gang members head in their respective family. Each one of them, there family are curious on what happen on them. Back in their group, they tell what exactly happen on them why they were to weak that hardly for them to face the girls in fair square. Ace had an idea if they take one of them down is easy for them to defeat the two. The first target is Buttercup because she was green just like them. The group are sensitive on Buttercup being a green of justice. To estimate the plan they need a better circumstance on how. The perfect opportunity is the soccer ball were today the Mayor will announce the trophy with Buttercup. Part 2: Buttercup is excited in the stadium because of her favorite team was battling. Mayor inform her to be their to guard but Buttercup knows that. In the stadium, the gang are finally plotting now. The first plan is to get rip of her but failed by Snake and Big Billy and the second plan is from Ace, Weevil, and Lunk. Still fail. Because of this the gang show up in the field and manage to capture her. Buttercup still not be undefeated due to her strong strength. She manage to defeat the 5 shot and send time away. Ace are not still going to give up on. Characters Momoko Akatsutsumi/Blossom Miyako Gotokuji/Bubbles Kaoru Matsubara/Buttercup Professor Utonium Ken Kitazawa Peach Mayor Gangreen Gang Trivia *The second ending has started on this episode. It was an ending of Momoko A.K.A Blossom. Navigation Category:Powerpuffgirls z Category:Episode List Category:Character Debut Category:Season 1 Category:Anime